Uri Leader's Feeling
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: Uri Leader TVXQ -Jung Yunho- mengirimkan sepucuk surat kepada tiga sahabatnya yang kini tak lagi bersamanya. Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. lantas, apa sebenarnya isi surat tersebut? Bagaimana reaksi JaeYooSu setelah membacanya?/My first fic.


Disclaimer : All member belong to the God, theirself, and Cassiopeia. But this story is mine.

Genre : Friendship and Hurt.

Rate : PG15

Cast : All member TVXQ

Warning : Typo, geje, garing, and segala keabnormalan(?) terselip dalam fic geje ini.

Happy reading, chingundeul…^^

*AKTF*

Summary : Jung Yunho mengirimkan sebuah surat kepada Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu yang berisi curahan hatinya kepada ketiga sahabatnya yang kini tak lagi berada disisinya. Bagaimanakah isi surat tersebut? Apa yang sebenarnya Uri Leader rasakan? Dan apa tanggapan dari Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu? / Fic pertama Author. Mohon maaf jika banyak terdapat kesalahan. Enjoy it!

Saat ini, member JYJ yang terdiri dari Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu sedang beristirahat room. Mereka baru saja selesai tampil dalam sebuah acara untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sebuah stasiun televisi swasta diKorea. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang terlihat seperti seorang kru televisi menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna putih yang kemudian disambut oleh Yoochun yang saat itu berdiri paling dekat dengan kru tersebut. Setelah menyerahkan surat tersebut, si kru langsung pergi bahkan sebelum mereka sempat menanyakan siapa yang mangirim surat tersebut.

Kemudian, Yoochun menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Jaejoong –selaku orang yang paling tua diantara member yang lain– yang tengah duduk disofa. Jaejoong kemudian menerima surat tersebut. Dibagian depan amplop tersebut bertuliskan ketiga nama mereka. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka surat tersebut. Isinya sebuah kertas yang juga berwarna putih yang terlipat. Jaejoong segera membuka lipatan kertas tersebut kemudian membaca tulisan yang ada dibalik kertas tersebut. Sementara Junsu dan Yoochun sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Saat pertama kertas dibuka, terlihat sebuah tulisan dengan tinta warna merah bertuliskan "UNTUK KALIAN". Lanjut, Jaejoong perlahan mulai membaca kata demi kata tulisan yang tertera pada kertas tersebut yang sepenuhnya ditulis dengan tinta merah.

.

.

.

UNTUK KALIAN

Dengarkan aku! Kau tahu bukan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang? Sedih, kesal, kecewa, marah, rindu dan…putus asa.

Kau tahu betul semua yang kurasakan.

Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam?

Tidakkah kau mencoba untuk menghiburku?

Menenangkan jiwaku yang gundah ini.

Sedangkan kau tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa penyebab aku seperti ini adalah dirimu sendiri!

Kau pergi meninggalkanku!

Meninggalkan semuanya!

Kau! Kau! dan Kau!

Kau pergi meninggalkanku –tidak!

Tidak hanya aku, Kau! Kau! dan Kau! juga pergi meninggalkan dia!

Meninggalkan dia dan aku. Kami. Berdua.

Tidakakah Kau! Kau! dan Kau! mencoba untuk mengerti lebih dalam tentang perasaanku aku dan dia?

Aini begitu menyakitkan, kau tahu?

Aku tak menyangka, bahkan tak akan sanggup membayangkan bahwa Kau! Kau! dan Kau! akan tega melakukan semua ini.

Kau! Kau! dan Kau! pergi meninggalkan aku dan dia.

Meninggalkan semua kenangan kita?

Melupakan mungkin.

Saat ini, Kau! Kau! dan Kau! melangkah begitu pasti!

Membelakangi aku dan dia.

Kau! Kau! dan Kau!

Beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh padaku dan dia!

Aku…sakit.

Begitu kejam takdir ini!

Bodoh! Aku merutuki apa yang terjadi. Aku memang bodoh. Tak mampu mencegah kalian untuk tetap bertahan disini. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kubiarkan kalian pergi, walau sesungguhnya hatiku benar-benar sakit melihat semua ini. Aku bahkan berharap untuk dibutakan saat itu juga agr aku tak pernah melihat kalian pergi dariku.

Tapi, ini keputusan kalian!

Aku hargai. Sangat menghargai!

Tapi tahukah kalian? Aku dan dia sampai saat ini dan sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah sanggup tanpa kalian. Kami tak akan pernah sanggup menjalani semua ini.

Sungguh menyedihkan, disaat seperti ini, disaat kewibawaanku begitu dibutuhkan, aku hanya mampu tertunduk lesu/ tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Karena memang aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan! Jerat mereka terlalu kuat padaku!

Aturan ini terlalu keras. Menyesakkan dadaku. Mencekat seluruh tubuhku hingga aku tak mampu lagi untuk bernafas.

Kenapa aku tak mati saja!

Tidak! Aku sadar itu hal konyol! Kebodohan besar jika aku harus mati sekarang.

Pengecut jika aku menyerah sekarang. Walau kukatakan aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa tapi aku masih berharap. Berharap kalian aka kembali lagi. Kembali padaku dan dia. Kembali menjadi "Kita" seperti dulu. Tetapi "Kita" yang tentu akan lebih kuat lagi.

Andai aku bisa beranjak dari sini, sudah kupastikan aku dan dia akan menyusul kalian secepat mungkin. Tapi kalian juga tahu betul seberapa kuatnya "penjara" ini, bukan?

Ya.

Hanya waktu yang mampu mennjukkan pada "Kita", apakah takdir akan membuat "pertemuan" kita berkahir seperti ini.

Namun aku berharap, takdir akan berubah fikiran. Pertemuan kita akan diakhiri dengan pertemuan pula. Kita akan kembali bersama. Percayalah…

Always Keep The Faith.

_Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Jaejoong langsung terkulai lemas setelah membaca surat tersebut. Tubuhnya merosot dari kursi yang ia duduki hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Junsu menghampirinya, kemudian memeluk erat hyung yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Namun ia tidak menangis. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menangis walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menumpahkan kristal bening itu saat ini. Dan yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang hanya membalas pelukan Junsu erat.

Yoochun mengambil surat yang terjatuh dilantai akibat Jaejoong yang tak sanggup lagi memegangnya. Diremasnya surat itu hingga menjadi sebuah gumpalan kertas tak karuan bentuk. Rahang Yoochun mengeras. Sedetik kemudian bulir air mata menetes dari sebelah matanya. Diikuti oleh tetesan air mata yang lain. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Yoochun menangis setelah ia bersama hyung dan deongsaengnya memilih pergi dari TVXQ. Yoochun terkulai lemas dilantai disamping Jaejoong.

"Mereka juga merasakannya," gumam Yoochun disela tangisnya.

"Ya. Mereka juga tersiksa seperti kita," sahut Jaejoong seraya melepas pelukannya dari Junsu. "Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." lanjutnya.

"Hyung…" panggil Junsu pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Yang dipanggil pun menatap kearah Junsu.

"Aku merindukan mereka…Leader dan Magnae kita." lirih Junsu.

"Ne, Junsu-ah. Kita semua merindukan mereka. Seperti mereka merindukan kita."ucap Jaejoong. Ia kemudian meraih tangan kedua deongsaengnya tersebut dan menggengamnya erat. "Hapus air mata kalian. Yunho dan Changmin akan semakin sedih jika mereka melihat kalian menangis seperti ini."

"Ne, hyung." sahut Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Kita harus kuat! Kita harus yakin suatu saat kita akan kembali bersama, tapi tidak dibawah haluan para "pengekang" itu. Kita harus kuat!" Jaejoong berusaha menyemangati. Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk.

'Always Keep The Faith, Yunho-ah…' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

*AKTF*

'Aku harap yang kita rasakan adalah sama. Jaejoong-hyung, Junsu-ah dan Yoochun-ah. Aku dan Changmin akan selalu menunggu kalian. Always Keep The Faith!'

"Kau melamun, hyung?"

Yunho terkejut mendengar suara Changmin. "A-ani, aku tak apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat! Kita sudah ditunggu Manager-hyung." seru Changmin.

"Ne. ayo cepat!"

'Aku percaya pada kalian! Kalian juga harus percaya padaku!' seru Yunho dalam hati. Ia pun melangkah pasti bersama Changmin disampingnya.

OWARI

*Tepar*

Mianhamnida semua…saya author baru diFFn dan ini fic pertama saya. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan pada cerita ini. Saya masih belajar.

Fic ini semata-mata saya buat untuk mencurahkan perasaan saya pada boyband tercinta Cassiopeia ini. TVXQ. Saya sangat sedih karena mereka harus terpisah seperti ini. Hmm…

Nah, bagi para reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic abal yang saya buat dadakan ini *saya buatnya kilat, cuma 1 jam* saya harap reader sekalian berkenan meninggalkan jejaknya. Review. Karena review benar-benar sangat diperlukan, apalagi bagi saya yang author baru dan masih amatir ini.

And the last, maafkan saya jika ternyata saya hanya 'nyampah' di FFn ini.

Mohon bantuannya dan…review please….

Sign,

Kim Rie Yeon.


End file.
